worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Aigaion Carrier
Background The Aigaion class was conceived by the minds of the Neo Soviet Nation as a counter after spies had reported about the on the board Helicarrier being designed and potentially being built by the US/NEMA. Going a different route, Neo Soviet Engineers went with a jet propulsion system and more traditional aircraft looking air ship over the more traditionally aircraft carrier looking design of the US/Nema. It is presently unknown if the Neo Soviet Nation ever started construction of this vessel. Model Type - P-1112 Aigaion Class - Aigaion Class Carrier Airship Crew - 8000 crew and troops, plus 1700 pilots and aircrews Carried Craft - 200 various aircraft, and 200 various Power Armour MDC By Location Main Hull - 40 000 Bridge - 14 000 "Wings" - 20 000ea (2) Wing Supports - 12 000ea (2) "Tails" - 5 000ea (2) Main Hanger Area opening - 10 000 Landing Deck - 12 000 Helipad - 8 000 Main Engine areas - 18 000ea (2) Secondary Engine Areas - 10 000ea (2) Cruise Missile Launchers - 2000ea (12) AA Cannons - 800ea (24) AA Missile Launchers - 1000ea (12) AM Cannons - 700ea (24) AR - 19 Armour - stops up to and including standard 40mm rounds (3d6+2md) Speed Flying - 200kph Range - effectively unlimited though on board stores (food etc) only last for 6 months and there is only enough ordnance to last 2 large engagements. Statistics Height - 102.39m Length - 433.3m Width - 963.77m Weight - 700 000 tons Cargo - 30 000 tons Power System - 24 x Nuclear Turbines Cost - Billions Weapons Weapon Type - Cruise Missile Launcher (12) Primary Purpose - Anti installation Range - 2000km Damage - Varies By Warhead Rate Of Fire - Volleys of 1-144 Payload - 12 per launcher Bonuses - +4 strike Weapon Type - Anti Aircraft Cannons (24) Primary Purpose - Anti Aircraft Range - 5km Damage - 3d6x10md per burst Rate Of Fire - 6 per melee Payload - effectively unlimited Bonuses - +3 strike Weapon Type - Air to Air Missile Launchers (12) Primary Purpose - Anti Aircraft Range - Varies by missile type Damage - varies by missile type Rate Of Fire - Volleys of 1-24 per launcher Payload - up to 24 HE or Heavy HE Air to Air Missiles Bonuses - +4 strike Weapon Type - Anti Missile guns (24) Primary Purpose - anti missile Range - 3km Damage - 2d6x10md per burst Rate Of Fire - N/A immediately fires at airborne threats once in range Payload - effectively unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Systems of Note Radar - Range - 800 miles (800km), +15% Read Sensory Equipment, +2 initiative. Track 144 targets, display 72 and lock onto 12. EW Equipment - -20% to opposing read sensory equipment skill rolls, -3 to be hit by torpedoes, -2 to be hit by missiles Radar Warning Receiver - Warns of potential Radar Lock. Range - 800 miles Targeting Computer Combat Computer - Identifies Friend or Foe and is tied to the radar System. FLIR - Advanced forward looking infa-red system for night operations, Range 100 miles Various Thermal, Infared etc sensors and systems. Inertial Navigation System. Communications Array - Range of 5000km Supernatural Creature Containment Cells Full super computer analysis lab Light Manufacturing facilities to produce ammunition and some armaments. References Used Acepedia